


Captain, can I have a word?

by nimrod262



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Team Dynamics, Awkward Conversations, Finnivan?, Gen, M/M, Nivanfield, Peer Pressure, Sexuality, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod262/pseuds/nimrod262
Summary: A Nivanfield ficlet. Some Alpha Team dynamics with the undervalued Ben Airhart centre stage.  And just a little bit of Finnivan perhaps?  See what you think.  Prompted by Theosymphany’s recent Banter 332 on his tumblr site.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All too often the other members of Alpha Team remain in the shadow of Chris and Piers. Finn Macauley has always been a particular favourite of mine, and recently Ben Airhart has too. It’s nice to put some flesh on the bare bones offered by Capcom. And it’s always fun to develop and fill out a canon character with my own head canon.

 Alpha Team were on their daily morning run, around the perimeter track of the BSAA base in Pennsylvania. Unlike some of the SOU teams, who breakfasted first, Chris believed a run first thing set the body, and the mind, up for the day. If anyone was ill, or hungover, it would flag up straightaway. It was in incentive to be neither! That said, their morning run followed an established routine. Ben Airhart would set the pace out in front, closely followed by Chris. Andy Walker and Carl Alfonso would take the middle position, chatting together, usually about hatching more money making schemes, or how to understand women. Both topics provided endless opportunities for discussion. Bringing up the rear would be Finn Macauley, accompanied by Piers. It used to be more from a sense of duty rather than choice on the part of Alpha's Lieutenant; but over the years the sniper grown to appreciate Finn's ramblings. Finn knew in himself he wasn't as daft as he looked, and had soon learnt that the way to get Piers' attention was to hang back. And now Piers had begun to harbour his own suspicions. After all, Finn had recently passed his Corporal's exams with flying colours. In truth, Piers secretly enjoyed talking to someone like Finn. It often grounded his own more esoteric thoughts. Already today was proving to be no exception.

"Phew, you have to be fit to run like this, eh El Tee? Puff!"

Piers rolled his eyes. "That's the whole point Finn! To achieve a high level of fitness and then maintain it."

"Oh, it's like a chicken and egg thing then?"

"What?" Piers knew he was probably in for another of Finn's rambles, but he couldn't help himself. His mouth opened and the words just came right out. "Don't let Captain hear you say that Finny!"

"Oh! Why's that El Tee?" Finn's interest was piqued.

"Well, Agent Alomar, you remember her, from the West African Branch?" Piers looked around conspiratorially.

Finn was hooked now. "Ohh yes El Tee, she was hot, and fit! Oh, um, fit like well built, er, not like, phew, I mean, gosh..." He turned crimson.

"Ha, yes, Sheva certainly has that effect on some.....anyway, she told me a story about the Captain and his thing about eggs. Whenever he sees a chick...."

"What, like Easter eggs?"

"No, chicken's eggs, Finn! But he likes those as well, the chocolate ones I mean....Oh no! Now I'm rambling."

"I prefer Easter bunnies myself...they're bigger than eggs....more chocolate...with that little bell around......"

"No, please try and forget about Easter Finn. Stick to the point."

"What! Me? Go on point! With Captain! Even you don't get to do that." Finn put on his best 'proud' smile. "Wait till I tell Da......El Tee? Are you all right? Your eyes have gone all funny! Perhaps you shouldn't try and keep up with me....slow down a bit....you know, try not to talk so much."

"Argh!"

"Oh dear, you are in a bad way. Just try and breath slowly; deep, regular breaths. You'll soon get the hang of it. I'll stay with you, make sure you're all right, you know, team medic and all that. Don't worry, I won't tell Captain you're hungover. Gran says never to run on an empty stomach.....she says lots of things....she likes chocolate..."

"How many more laps Finn?"

"I don't know, I thought you were counting Sir. Um, two?"

"Oh God!"

************************

Ben was pacing well. Like he always did. Like he always did everything well, mused Chris. The quintessential all-rounder. If Andy and Finn were on opposite sides of the spectrum, Ben held them and the team together. He was a soldier's soldier. So when he looked over his shoulder and started to slow down with another two laps still to go; Chris was immediately concerned. The Captain smoothly stepped up his own stride to meet Ben as he began to drop back.

"Ben, are you OK? Is everything all right?"

"Oh, yes Sir, fine......Er, Captain, can I have a word? Please?"

"Sure Ben, I'm always here for you, shoot."

"No Captain, not here, you know...'a word'...in private Sir."

"Oh, that sort of word....nothing that Andy or Piers couldn't handle? Chain of command and all that!"

"I'd rather not Sir, it's, um, very personal. I'd like to discuss it with you first, rather than anyone else. If you wouldn't mind."

Chris thought a great deal of Alpha's most experienced Corporal. To some he was just 'good old Ben'. The one who was always there by your side in a tight spot. The one who kept calm, who knew exactly what to do in a crisis. A lot of Alpha's confidence in battle stemmed from his steadying effect on the team. Yet somehow it was too often taken for granted. Something given, like day following night. Finn knew differently of course. Ben had helped him through his early days as Alpha's rookie. Finn understood perfectly well that without Ben's friendship and unfailing support and advice, he would never have made it through training. And Chris, who had kept a close, if secretive eye on the rookie since he'd joined in 2012, had picked up on Ben's all-round excellence through him.

"Sure Ben, no probs. Jeez, you had me worried for a minute there, thought you'd pulled an injury! How about you swing by my office after lunch? We can shut the door and have an uninterrupted talk. I'll square your absence with Piers."

"Thank you Captain, sorry to be a nuisance, I didn't want the others to hear, you know what Andy and Carl are like if they sniff a story."

Ha, like dogs with a bone you mean? Yeh, I understand....Phew, I'm peaking too early!"

Don't worry Sir, I'll step up again, let you get your rhythm back." and with that Ben powered away. Chris smiled to himself, just for today, and only today mind, Ben Airhart would get to beat his Captain.

************************

Ben knocked on the door to the Captain's office. Chris looked up and smiled, "Ah Ben, I've been expecting you, put the sign to 'Do Not Disturb' would you? Thanks. Close the door and come and sit down." Ben went to salute, but Chris waved his hand. "Forget the formalities Ben, we're family right? Now, what can I do for you?"

"It's, um, S.E.X. Sir."

"S.E.X....?" Chris frowned, "S....E....X.....?" He spelt it out slowly, whilst he processed the significance of the letters. " **Oh, you mean Sex!** " His voice boomed out aloud. Ben blushed, thank God the door was closed.

"Surely you don't need lessons on the birds and bees? I thought it was all explained at school these days.....I even heard the Air Force sit trainees down with a condom these days and a... and a....a plastic thingy...um, dick!"

"N, No Sir, not sex like that. As in sexuality and relationships." Ben went even redder.

"Oh!" Chris looked at the thirty year old sitting in front of him. The face, usually so confident, looked flushed, nervous. With that square chin, pale green eyes and short sandy hair it was undoubtedly a handsome face, strong. Yet right now it looked innocent, vulnerable. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to discuss this with Lieutenant Nivans? He's more experienced at it than I am. No, wait! That didn't come out right. Oh Ben, couldn't you ask me something on soldiering? Your promotion to Sergeant board for example? It went really well, a foregone conclusion really....and you have the potential to go even further, but don't tell anyone I've told you." Chris winked.

"No sir, and thank you. But I still think you're best placed to help me. It's not a question of whether I'm straight or gay, rather I don't seem to have any preference....at all. I'm simply happy soldiering. It's what I always wanted to do and it still is. Andy and Carl keep ragging me about it, saying I should choose something and someone. Seriously Captain, Carl's as bad as my Mom. I just don't see the need. If it happens it happens, but I'm in no rush."

"Well, first of all it's up to you to choose your, er, sexuality. You shouldn't listen to what others tell you."

Ben swallowed hard. "When....how....did you know Sir? What was best for you I mean."

"Ah, well, you mean being gay? I didn't, I suppose, not like Lieutenant Nivans. I had girls, all the usual stuff. But when I thought I'd lost Piers I realised he was what I'd wanted all along. So for me it wasn't a case of being born gay, it was sudden, unexpected. I'm no expert, but it's not the same for everyone. Well, that's how it seems to me."

The problem is Sir, I don't even know if I'm gay or straight. It's just not something I've thought about. It's always been about soldiering. Now, well, I just don't know. I mean how was it for you Captain, before you and....before you and El Tee? You always seemed to me to be the dedicated soldier, the ideal. Like it came first _and_ last in your life."

"Hmm, I get the feeling you think I've changed Ben."

Ben blushed again. "Yes Captain...I think we all do.....Oh, for the better, don't get me wrong. You're much more considered now, more open to ideas, less....." Ben caught Chris' look. "Sorry, I'm not explaining myself very well Sir."

"On the contrary Ben, you're doing fine. You're right, I have changed. Being in love with someone, real love I mean, not just lust....well, it changes your whole outlook on things. Do you think it makes me less of a soldier?"

"No Captain, none of us think that. Your skills have never been in question. But it has made you more approachable, more rounded."

"Ha! I'm pleased to hear it. So, is that what you're worried will happen to you? That you'll change, for better or worse?"

"I guess so Sir. It seems daunting, not like having an enemy you can see; I can handle that. It's facing something intangible."

"The fear of the unknown you mean? We've all been there, you're not the first and you won't be the last. Listen Ben, it's not for me, or anyone else for that matter, to tell you you have to find someone, of either sex, just because it's considered the right thing to do. There is no right or wrong in love as far as I can tell. That's what makes it so special when, if, it does hit you. You're a first-class soldier Ben. And you know my motto, if it ain't broken, don't fix it. But you may become a better person if you experience a relationship, like me. That said, Piers and I share the same ideals, goals, we're lucky, they coincide. If you do find love, you might find yours change. You need to think about that. Bottom line, I don't wan't to lose an excellent soldier, but I'm not going to stand in the way of your development as an individual. Perhaps you should try and experience some sort of relationship for yourself. Nothing too deep at first, just to find out what it's all about."

"Um, yes, thank you Captain."

"Ha! You don't have to be polite Ben. I've sat on the fence haven't I? Well, all I can say in mitigation is if you asked Andy, he'd tell you to shag everything in sight; whether it moved or not. And if you asked Piers he'd tell you the BSAA comes first, last and every damn place in-between. I'm just old Dadfield sat confused in the middle. Whatever you chose Ben, remember, Alpha will have your six. We're family, come what may. OK?"

"Thank's Captain, I suppose I've still got a lot to think about. I hoped there'd be a simple answer. You know, yes or no. I guess there isn't"

"Ha ha, trust me Ben, realising that is just the start. Took me....cough, ahem.....years. Keep me posted...if in doubt, shout! I'm aways here to listen, even if my advice is crap!"

"Your advice, the truth, is never that Sir." Ben stood up and put his hand out shyly. "Thank you Captain."

"My pleasure Ben, anytime." Chris gave his encouraging smile, the Corporal looked like he needed it.

Ben turned to leave. "Oh, shall I change the sign back on my way out Captain?"

"No thanks, leave it be please. Forgive me, a little lie, but it might keep someone bearing paperwork out of my hair for a while......Oh, and Ben, I hear the Sergeant's Mess is a really good place to meet people, best you get ready for that, alright?"

Ben grinned. "Thanks Captain......er, by the way, what happened this morning, when we were running? Is everything Ok?"

"Just got a side stitch, all that peaking too early." Chris laughed. "Ha! Don't get used to it, I'll be first again tomorrow."

"I hope so Sir, it didn't seem right, not seeing you in front."

"Don't worry, there's a few more miles left in me yet Ben. Now get running again yourself....or your favourite El Tee will be wondering where you are and I'll get the blame."

"Sir, yes Sir!"

After Ben had gone, Chris sat down and smiled to himself. "One confused, but hopefully happier customer Bearfield. One things for sure, when it comes to Finn's turn for a talk about the birds and the bees, Piers can give it. After all, with caring comes sharing....Ha ha ha!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed that, there’s a wonderful little short titled ‘Fine’ here on AO3, written by Theosymphany, aided and abetted by me, set in the early days of Finn and Ben's friendship, and which draws out their characters further. Go read it!


End file.
